


Good Behaviour Means Good Sex

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fighting in public, M/M, ian makes mickey apologise, original gay couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Mickey lashes out at someone for shoving him, and Ian forces him to apologise.





	Good Behaviour Means Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something short and cute

Why did Ian want to go shopping today of all days? It was way too fucking hot for this shit. He was just about to ask Ian that exact question when somebody shoved into him, sending him stumbling into Ian. 

"What the fuck?" he spat, turninig to see the culprit. It was some short brunette with a blonde guy with a Bieber cut with him. "You wanna watch where you fuckin' walk next time, dickhead?!" 

The brunette guy looked like he was about to shit himself. "I-I'm sorry-"

The blonde Bieber frowned and stepped forward. "No, you should be the one to apologise for speaking to my boyfriend like that!"

Mickey raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "You telling me what to do, Bieber?" he asked, crossing his arms. The guy scoffed. 

"Listen here, you homophobic asshole, it was an accident, he didn't mean to shove into you like that!"

"I don't give half a shit if it was an accident, and I'm not homophobic!" he growled, stepping forward. Ian made a soothing noise and grabbed his arm. 

"Sure you aren't! You wouldn't have gone off at him if we weren't obviously a same sex couple!" Bieber's boyfriend placed a hand on his chest and shook his head, his brown eyes wide with fear. 

"You don't fuckin' know me, dick!" Mickey spat, his teeth bared as he took another step closer. The blonde was taller than him -- who fucking wasn't -- but Mickey was way more stockier and filled out. "I happen to take cock like a champ, and I fucking like it!" 

The blonde obviously didn't believe him. "So now you're making fun of me?" 

Ian stepped forward and placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "I apologise for Mickey, my boyfriend has a very short temper." Mickey scoffed and snapped his head around to stare at Ian in disbelief. "Mickey, you have a short fuse and you know it."

The couple in front of them were obviously shocked at what they were witnessing. "You -- you're actually a couple?"

"Yes," Ian said patiently, then turned to Mickey. "Now you're going to apologise to them, now."

Mickey sputtered. "What the fuck, Ian?! The kid ran into me!"

"Yes Mickey, the _kid _ran into you and apologised for it, now it's your turn!"__

____

"It's honestly okay, really," the brunette said, laughing nervously. Ian shook his head. 

____

"No, we've been dating for years and I've never seen you apologise to anybody Mickey. Now grow the fuck up and say you're sorry."

____

Mickey looked between Ian and the couple frantically, not knowing what to do. Ian frowned. 

____

"Now, Mikhailo," he said firmly, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Mickey took a deep breath then turned to the couple.

____

"I... apologise for my... behaviour?" he said hesitantly, glancing at Ian who nodded his head encouragingly. "And I take back all what I said," he finished quietly, looking at his shoes. Ian smiled proudly and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up and pecking him on the mouth. 

____

"Good boy," he said, grinning. He turned to the couple and smiled politely. "Anyway, nice meeting you."

____

And then they were walking off holding hands, fingers interlocked. The other couple looked at each other with wide eyes then turned to the retreating couple just in time to see the taller redhead slide his arm down the shorter mans back and squeeze his ass, patting it twice before wrapping his arm around him securely. 

____

"Do you reckon we could be like them someday?" the brunette asked, smiling at his boyfriend, who laughed and grabbed his hand. 

____

"I hope so."

____

**Author's Note:**

> comments cure depression


End file.
